The Forbidden Power
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Years have passed and the sons and daughters of the Trix winx club are going to Cloud Tower Alfea and Red Fountain but a new evil in from of a witch named Revolta can the kids work togther or will evil win


A tall muscular young man with long platinum blond hair gazed at the dark foreboding school that was to be his home for the next four years Yep Mom was right I will love it here though I will Nieve

As a child he was trained mercilessly in the Dark Arts finally his teachers could teach him no more "He has learned all the darkness we know as of right now he could take over an entire planet if wants"

But he wanted more then a simple planet hell any witch or warlock could have a planet he wanted the universe he'll do what his ancestors his mother and aunts failed to do take over the universe.

"And when I do the enemies of the Trix beware" he said he begun to laugh manically also near him Ice began to form

He walked on till he came to the register

"Name" said the witch Ediltrude

"Frost"

"Not your pseudonym boy your real name" snapped the witch

"That's my name look" said Frost

She looked down "Frost Trix I see the Headmistress will want to see you after orientation" 

"Fine whatever where's my room my dad is paying very good money for my education" said Frost coldly though not as cold as the air around him

My such power the headmistress will have her hands full

"In the East Tower a suite I believe"

"Good cause there is a new far evil Trix then ever in Magix"

In the enchanted Forest

"Daisy we are lost this is all your fault I told you we should have taken the express"

"Clam down Luna all we have to do is follow the voice of nature she will guide us" said Daisy

"I hope so I told my mom we would be on time you know how she worries bout me"

"Why you don't have the Dragon Flame yet your brother does and he's going to Red Fountain after he is ahead of us by a year" said Tecna "And my brother Technus is a sophomore at Alfea"

"Man it's so cool going to the same schools as our parents I can't wait to perfect my music like my mom" said Melody

"If we ever get out of here Daisy hurry I am a princess and princesses can't be late."

"Hmm ah the voice is telling me this way"

"Good mom will be please I can hear now were the hell is my daughter and I gonna kill her"

Little did they see a big pink ogress was watching

"Oh I so have got to tell his wickedness or else"

She pulled a out a cell phone and began dialing

Alfea

"Were the hell is daughter oh I going to kill her she is a princess and a princess is not supposed to be late"

"According to my calculations she is always 2.2 hours late" said a boy with magenta colored hair

"Not now Tec mom is on a war path" said a boy with brown hair

"When isn't Queen Stella on a war path"

"I hear that Draco of Sparks" said an irritated Stella "if only I knew my little was safe then I'd ring her little neck"

"Uh Child abuse much Stella Brandon you might what to check Luna for bruises" said Musa

"He already dose" said Brandon Junior

"Look boys why don't you find the girls kay" said Bloom

"Kay ma come on fellas"

Cloud Tower

Admiring himself in the mirror Frost debated on what to wear "Hmm should I wear my ice color pants and shirt with my snow colored boots or my favorite light blue jeans with matching shirts and knee high lace boots."

RIIIINNNIINNNGGG

"Huh who could be calling" he said "Hello Knutra this better be good or I will ICE you so bad Daddy who recognized you"

"Oh my lord I saw Princess Daphne and the rest of Winx girls I use the spell and sent them to Thorn Valley" said the ogress

"Did you plant my Demon seed and make it immune to their powers and if you mess that up I will kill you slowly" said Frost icing his hand up

"I did master please don't hurt me" pleaded Knutra  
"Very good soon Winx Club I will have my revenge or my name is not Frost Trix son of Icy" said Frost as he teleported

First Chapter done whoo what does Frost have planned oh and he is not the main Antagonist in this story Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review thanxs

The Kids of the Trix and the winx club are now going to school but evil forces more then even the trix are up to no good can good and Evil untie or all is DOOM MA HA HA HA Anal,Angst,BDSM,Bi,Bond,DP,M/F,M/M,MC,N/C,Oral,S&M,SH


End file.
